The Six O'clock news
by Angel's babe
Summary: Did anyone sense Karen's reluctance to do as Bill asked, and not tell Audrey about Jack? My idea of a conversation between Karen and Audrey. Spoilers: First 2 episodes of season 6. Story takes place during the first episode.


Disclaimer: Season #6 of 24 is way too good to be mine.

Spoilers: First four episodes of season #6

Summary: Did anyone else sense Karen's reluctance to agree to Bill's request that Audrey not be told about Jack?

Author's notes:

I have **no** intention of continuing this piece

"" Dialogue, '' thoughts

Italics mean a phone conversation

Title: The Six o'clock news

"Audrey." After 20 months, the name of the Defense Secretary's daughter was the first thing Jack Bauer spoke. He didn't want her to know that she was alive; it was that Karen had a problem with. She twisted her own wedding ring- a lot can happen in 20 months, her and Bill were proof of that. Audrey and Jack could themselves be married, maybe have a child…

She let that thought go, as her mind drifted to the woman behind the name. Since he disappeared, Audrey Raines was a shell of her former self- she was empty, and sad as if she were half a human being. The office gossip was that she'd never stopped looking for him; never stopped hoping that one day he would be back. The ironic thing was, that now he's back he was about to be sacrificed- and she wasn't to know. Karen looked down at her wedding ring again; she couldn't imagine what Audrey went through- or what she was going through. One minute to have the whole rest of your life together with the man you loved, only moments later to have that taken away.

She shuddered; Bill was right. It would be cruelty itself to tell her that he was alive, only to be killed again. Karen knew she'd try and interfere, she knew she'd want it stopped, and she wouldn't take it very well when she found out it had been ordered by the president. On the other hand- Karen looked down at her ring again- if she were in Audrey's position Karen knew she'd want to know. She'd want to know Bill was alive- if only for a few hours. She'd want to take comfort in the fact that he was at the very least spending his last hours on American soil; take comfort in the fact, that his death would in fact count for something. She looked up at the sound of a knock at her door she motioned for Audrey to enter.

"I've got the reports you wanted." She placed the reports on Karen's desk and made to leave.

"Sit down." Karen suggested, and Audrey sat, while she shut the door, and moved back to the desk. She looked at the younger woman anew. Audrey sat, not looking at Karen, but staring sightlessly at the wall behind the desk. Karen noted the circles under eyes, and fresh tear tracks across her face; the younger woman held herself in a defeated posture. Karen looked in her eyes, and noticed the lifeless sheen in them. She nervously looked down at her wedding ring, twisting it around, and instantly made her decision; on this one she couldn't agree with Bill- Audrey had to be told the truth regarding Jack; she deserved some sense of closure, some sense of peace. And she deserved to hear it from a friend, rather than on the 6 pm news that evening.

"How are you?" She started off with the obvious.

"I'm good. Busy, but good. And you? How are things with Bill?" Audrey answered. The question made Karen smile:

"They're fine. It's a little hard at times having this whole bi-coastal relationship, both of us being in high-stress situations but we manage alright." There was a tense silence.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding. It just reminded me too much…" Audrey left off.

Of Jack, too much of what they could have had. It reminded her too much of the past, and she couldn't face it. Karen thought to herself.

"It's alright, we understood." Karen replied, her tone soft. The truth was she and Bill were sensitive to that- Jack Bauer haunted them too. He wasn't an easy man to forget- he managed to inspire loyalty in everyone around him.

"I should… I should get going." Audrey rose to leave. Karen's tone grew serious, as she made eye contact:

"I've been asked to give the President some advice. He may have found a way to end these attacks, but it means the sacrifice of one man. One person, asked to sacrifice it all for his country- should he do it? She watched as Audrey thought it over

"If one life has to be sacrificed to save thousands, perhaps millions then that's what has to be done." There was silence, as it slowly dawned on Audrey.

"It's Jack isn't it?" Her voice grew tired, and heavy with sadness as her expression became unreadable. Karen had to look away, and was silent. She couldn't face her yet, and confirm the younger woman's worst fears. Audrey took the silence as confirmation. Karen gulped:

"If the President could find another way, if he had another choice he would take it. He's painfully aware of the sacrifices Jack has made for this country, and will remember him as a hero. "

"What's Jack like?" She asked. Karen paused to carefully choose her words.

"He hasn't spoken for 20 months, and shows signs of relatively recent beatings. When he spoke, his first word was your name." Karen shared nervous about the last part. She was silent again, and idly started playing with her wedding ring. She wondered what Bill's reaction would be when he found out she had gone against Jack's wishes. But she found, she didn't really care, because it was the right thing to do.

Sadness showed in Audrey's voice:

"If that's what has to be done, then it must be done. Jack has never refused anything for his country, and I doubt that when asked he'll refuse to do so now."

From her conversation with Bill, Karen gathered that Jack wanted to die; he welcomed death, because it meant he didn't have to fight anymore; it meant that he didn't have to feel anything again. He'd given up. Karen didn't reveal it; she didn't want to make Audrey's pain worse.

"Do you still love him?" The question was out of her mouth before Karen realized it. She suspected the answer was yes- She'd still love Bill if she were in Audrey's shoes.

"Yes. We made it through a lot together, and I know we would have found our way back to each other." Her voice was full of conviction. They were silent, as Karen admired Audrey's conviction and faith in Jack. She offered her tissues, and said in a grave voice:

"I know it hurts to lose him, but by his sacrifice, Jack will save a lot of lives. You need to always keep that in mind." Audrey took the tissues with a small grateful smile.

"I really should go my father wants me to help him coordinate the intelligence on these attacks." Audrey rose from her seat, and made her way towards the door. A thought struck her, as she put her hand on the doorknob:

"Obviously, this is highly classified information; why did you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to hear it on the six o'clock news." Karen replied, her tone gentle.

"Thank you." Audrey replied and shut the door behind her.

Karen went back to work, still convinced it was the right thing to do.

_Thanks for reading and I look forward to finding out what you thought of it._


End file.
